


Split Lip

by Boldly_going_places



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Harassment, Mentions of Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_going_places/pseuds/Boldly_going_places
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine gets in a fight. Montparnasse patches her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Lip

Eponine’s lip is split and her nose is broken. It’s worth it: the harasser deserved it. But now she’s left with wounds and nobody to take of them. It’s her luck that all her friends are at a protest nearly three hours away. Not all of them technically: she still has Montparnasse, who she can maybe rely on tot not be stabbed in a back alleyway.   
‘Ponine finds herself a small diner, not far from where she fought, and calls Parnasse.   
He picks up after the first ring. “Are you okay?”   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asks, somewhat sarcastically.   
“You don’t call me unless you’re hurt, ‘Ponine. Where are you, I’m coming to pick you up,” Parnasse says. Eponine can hear shuffling and keys jingling on the other side of the phone.   
He knows her too well. She doesn’t think she can make it to his apartment without keeling over.   
“I’m at Charlotte’s Diner. You know where that is, right?”   
“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute, don’t do anything stupid, okay?”   
“Don’t worry I did that already.” But Parnasse has already hung up.   
She orders a coffee when the waitress comes over. Montparnasse is sitting across from her before she gets the coffee. He looks fairly calm, but worried. He knows ‘Ponine can take care of herself (knows it from personal experience) but he still worries.   
“Jesus, ‘Ponine, what did you do?” Parnasse reaches out and inspects her face.   
“Can you drive me home? I’ll explain on the way.” ‘Ponine is already setting money down on the table for the waitress and staggering to her feet. Parnasse give her his arm and he helps her stumble out of the restaurant. Eponine gets into his car with a little help, and Parnasse dabs her cheek with a kerchief from his pocket.   
“Take care of it later, Mont, I want to sleep,” Eponine says, removing his hand from her face.   
When Parnasse gets into the car (a very nice car, Eponine thinks) he tells her, “Don’t get the seat bloody.”   
Eponine rolls her eyes, but doesn’t reply.   
“You going to tell me what happened?” Parnasse asks after they’re on the road.  
“A guy was harassing two girls, being a creep. I confronted him and next thing I know I’m in a fist fight.” Eponine shrugs, “Only my civil duty.”  
“How bad was he?”   
“I think I broke his nose and he was bleeding pretty badly.”   
“Good.”   
They get to Parnasse’s apartment and Eponine clunks down on the couch, resting her head against the back of it. She can still taste blood in her mouth.   
“I have ice packs, I’ll get some bandages and washcloths. Just stay there,” Montparnasse says. He runs into the kitchen and gets ‘Ponine an ice pack. She places it over her eye. She can hear Parnasse walking back over to the couch and feel him sit beside her.   
“Do you need stitches?” He asks.   
“No.”  
Parnasse removes the ice pack from her face slowly and brings a cold washcloth up to her. He wipes her face down and ‘Ponine leans into his touch, too tired to sit up straight.   
“You want to sleep?” Parnasse asks, putting the washcloth aside.   
‘Ponine makes some noise that mean ‘yes’, and Parnasse helps her to her feet. She leans onto him and stumbles to his bedroom. She curls up onto his bed and a few minutes Parnasse was curled around her, pulling a blanket over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from slender-touchmybum on tumblr: Could you write some fluffy montponine maybe? Plz and thanks!  
> Ha, I probably screwed up the characterization, but this is my first time writing Parnasse and Eponine together and Parnasse at all. Please review and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
